Bonds Unbroken
The base of Arborvitae, July 28th 2019 Seth shifts his weight from foot to foot as he stands at the base of the Zodiac tree, eyes tracing the shapes of the huge vines and leaves that hang from it here and there. He drums his fingers against his side subconsciously, working off anxious energy while he waits. It was a good sort of anxious though- It’d been ages since it felt like he got to spend time with Rhiannon, at least, in a casual setting. After Narsus ran off for his 'execution', Seth figured she needed space, and in all honesty they hadn’t hung out since- and in regular earth time that amounted to over a month, Montreal and all. A month that had undoubtedly been so hard on her Seth couldn’t imagine sometimes what it was like to stand in her shoes. Not that he ever could. But that aside he’d been as happy as ever to receive an invitation from her to do something. Especially after how Montreal went, it’d be good to just check on how she was doing, and it was nice to know she still felt like, well, they could just hang out. Apparently she had something to show him too, which was...curious. As much as he hoped it was some kind of convenient way to message Montreal or hell, even get there- he’d gladly settle for whatever else she had up her sleeve too. And the base of the tree was a pretty interesting choice of location to meet...It was hard to believe how much they’d gone through to keep the huge tree standing just a few days ago (weeks?), or that they’d even accomplished saving it, Montreal, and Zodiac City somehow. Regardless here they were and life...well, even this seemed to have returned to normal. The water at the base of the tree ripples and there’s some splashing as Rhiannon emerges in her Aquilonian form behind Seth, bare feet stepping soundlessly onto the wood. As she approaches, her form and clothing shift back to normal. Well- her normal. The sorceress smiles at her friend, some of that old warmth creeping in. “Seth! It’s good to see you. Thanks for coming. I- something unexpected happened. Come. I’ll show you.” Rhiannon begins leading the way up the tree, taking winding paths along the trunk and branches that one might not notice without already knowing they’re there. As they reach a point about halfway up between water and city, she approaches the trunk and only then would he see the crack in it just wide enough for a person to slip through. Looking back to Seth, she gives a little beckoning gesture and moves through. Upon entering, the tree opens up into a small alcove - cozy and cool, with a dim bluish-white glow illuminating the area and soft moss coating the floor. The light appears to be coming from the pale white trunk itself, with a sense of pulsing life and power even stronger than that given off from the outside. In places along the walls, branches and vines twist into benches and chairs and tables- even a bed or two. It’s as though this was meant to be a receiving room for guests to stay comfortable. Rhiannon waits in the center for Seth to catch up and take it in. “I’m not sure if you had been here before..? Some of the team has, but after I emerged from my stasis in the tree it didn’t really serve much purpose. After we returned from Montreal though, it felt as though something was… calling me here. Caden could feel it too.” There’s a hint of excitement in her eyes. There’s clearly more she’s waiting to show. At the name, a small white-furred face pops out through the curtain of hair on her shoulder. The small creature’s ears and nose twitch curiously as it looks at Seth. Seth lets Rhiannon guide him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at seeing at her so excited. He barely gets in a “Hey,” all the way up between taking the sights in and Rhiannon’s excited pushiness. It made his chest warm- as she usually did, but especially at seeing her seemingly more like her... usual self. He casually trails a hand along the natural walls of the opening and studies the room when they get there. It’s- well, kind of something that looks straight out of a fairytale, maybe. He blinks at the tiny fox on Rhiannon’s shoulder before giving a light laugh and little smile. He gently drums two fingers beneath its chin before offering it a pat. “Where the heck did you pick this little guy up from?” His expression softens uncharacteristically, his guard falling away a little, and he glances back at the room with a curious expression. “This is the first time I’ve been here yeah, but I figured you had to be snoozing somewhere before. Looks cozy,” he looks back at Rhiannon with a smirk. “So- go on?” he can’t help a laugh, and his tone is lightly teasing, “You look like you’re as excited to show me as I wanna know.” "Oh! Right. Caden is apparently my- Fey familiar? He appeared to help the Winter Knight when I was in… a dark place. As you're certainly aware." Rhiannon clears her throat uncomfortably. Caden hops down from her shoulder, trotting over to sit in front of Seth and looking up expectantly. "But as for what I really want to show you- watch." The sorceress approaches the trunk wall and closes her eyes for a moment. As she does, a seam in the tree parts to reveal a spiraling staircase that leads both upward and downward. Turning back to Seth with an almost mischievous smile, she sweeps an arm toward the opening. "Which way first, fearless adventurer?" Seth kneels down and offers a hand to the small fox, returning its look. He grins though, and eyes the new paths with a growing excitement. “Up, then. You want a ride little guy?” He lets it scamper up his arm if he likes and gives him a little pat when he reaches his shoulder. Caden accepts the offer, perching on Seth’s shoulder and giving a little barking noise. Rhiannon sweeps up the stairs, clearly expecting her friend to follow. The staircase is simple and winding, but it doesn’t feel like they walk far before stepping out into another room. It’s illuminated with a glowing warmth like winter sunlight. The air is thick with the feeling of that power flowing within the trunk all around as golden will-o-wisps like fireflies flit throughout the area. The sorceress herself looks almost radiant with a soft cold light as strands of her hair begin to float on their own. She turns back to Seth, watching for his reaction. Her eyes appear to be glowing as well. "Do you feel it? For whatever reason, in this place especially, it's as though- my power, all of it, is almost right at my fingertips…" Seth lets out a small breath, captivated by the wonder of the room that opens from the stairs. The magic in the air tingles on his skin and the warmth is welcome- it’s a beautiful place. Probably the most beautiful he’s ever seen. He takes a couple steps forward, tracing the movements of fireflies before looking back at Rhiannon, light surprise in the shift of her appearance only visible for a moment. “Yeah it- feels like you. Kinda,” he laughs, “This is one hell of a secret base though. It makes sense that your super powerful here or something, you did make the tree but- wait has this always been here?” Though if the excited look Rhiannon held this whole time was any indication, that seemed pretty unlikely. "I- I don't think so? If my memory is correct, this actually um… it used to be the control room. Where Rodriguez had ES-17 and Mortem. Where we were when the city began to fall…" A shadow crosses her expression but is quickly gone again. "You wouldn't think it was the same place. All the machinery is gone and even the room seems to have been- absorbed by the tree. But I know it was here." "Anyway," Rhiannon smiles again. "Ready to see more?" She laughs a bit and darts past Seth. Caden gives another small bark and stands up on Seth's shoulder as he watches her vanish back down the stairs. The stairs exit doesn't open out into the alcove they started from. Instead, there's a cavernous nature room filled with strange flora and a gentle tiered waterfall leading down to a wide stream. At the near end of the stream is a bridge that forms a perfect circle reflection. The stream ends in a large circular clear pool. Along one wall there's a ritual circle of stones with a path through it that ends at the tree wall. The entire floor is covered in lush soft grass. Seth is quiet as she explains and gives a nod. It was hard to imagine any of this as a building full of machinery, as it was now it looked like some fantastical place straight out of Ruins & Revenants. “Agreed,” he says to Caden’s bark and starts after Rhiannon with a smile, catching glimpses of her snowy hair trailing behind her lead down the stairs. He takes a few rushed steps out of the stairwell before stopping in awe, shoes sinking a little into the plush grass, and he surveys the area, though it feels overwhelming to his eyes. Different than seeing Montreal or space for the first time, but all the same otherworldly. He slips his shoes and socks off, carrying them in one hand before closing the gap to Rhiannon, his heart quickly settling in the tranquil space. “This could be Halcyon’s next big tourist trap if you revealed it to the masses,” he jokes casually, though his expression softens. “I don’t think I’ve ever, uh, ever seen somewhere so beautiful Rhi.” He ventures to the water’s edge and curiously peers into the clear water, though keeping steady enough for Caden not to fall over. He half expects to see something out of the ordinary, but all that greets him is his same old reflection, wavering in the crystal-like water. Caden crouches and adjusts his balance to remain perched on Seth's shoulder, furry white head tilting curiously at his own reflection in the water. Rhiannon joins them at the water's edge. "I think I'll avoid that, thank you. It's certainly- not what I was expecting to find though. I haven't figured out yet what this room is meant for, but…" She moves to stand where the path meets the trunk in the middle of the stone circle and places her hand against the wood. "It feels like we're close to something -or somewhere- just beyond reach…" The wall beneath her hand almost seems to ripple for a moment before she pulls it back. "I um, haven't really wanted to look into that too closely. Yet. Without some more research and- I don't want to try it alone either, after recent events. But maybe… maybe somewhere in here is a way to get back to him...?" Her voice grows quiet, tinged with both hope and immeasurable sadness. Seth’s expression reflects hers for a moment, but lifts, and he gives her a smile. “Hey, if it feels that way, then I’m sure it’s true. Plus- this is the tree and all, it’d be harder to believe it didn’t have a way to reach Montreal from here.” He cracks his knuckles and perks up a little, hoping he’s being reassuring, because- he does believe it. That they could get back, whether it was through the tree or not. “And if there’s anything I can do- I mean, do you even have to ask?” "Yeah… I mean, if we could reach it from anywhere, what better place. Right...?" Rhiannon looks down and remains silent for a bit, clearly having difficulty finding the words. "There actually is something I want to ask… Seth, what Gaius said. About you and- and me. Was that true…? He said a lot of things, and apparently lied about most of them, but the way you reacted…" She finally raises her eyes to look at him, questioning. It takes a moment for Seth to register the question and when he does his expression plummets, mouth opening to say something although no words come out. He looks out at the water, the look on his face leveling out into something unreadable in the pool’s reflection, and he’s quiet for a long moment. Eventually when he speaks, his voice is soft and quiet, and somehow fragile. “I was sort of hoping you wouldn’t remember that.” Talking felt like something sharp was lodged in his chest- but he could do it. It didn’t matter now- if she knew. It was ok. Or at least, for once, he wanted to have faith it would be. He takes a seat on the grass by the edge of the pool and folds his hands anxiously in his lap and fidgets. Where would he even start? “A little after we met Gaius I- I confessed that to him. Because- I...I knew,” he swallows a little, talking slow with consideration, “I knew Narsus had feelings for you. He asked me- and I-I denied it first. And then I ended up telling him- because I felt like if I didn’t,” he dares to glance at Rhiannon, “I thought I’d have less of a chance than I already did.” The corners of his mouth tug into a smile, but it’s more bittersweet than anything happy. “I shouldn’t have told him. I sure did, anyways,” he exhales deeply. “After the play- well, I figured I’d bury those feelings somewhere and that’d be that.” He puts a hand to his head and gives a miserable, breathy laugh, “I really didn’t think you’d find out. Especially not- like that. From him. And I’m...sorry for that. I did- have feelings for you,” he nearly chokes on the phrase, doing his best not to cry, not now, and in the end that’s all he can say. In the end he can’t bring himself to say that he loves her. Even now. “I’m so sorry.” Rhiannon listens, not interrupting as Seth explains. When he finishes, there's a pause. Then the sound of soft footsteps in the grass as she approaches. Rhiannon sits down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. She can't seem to look at him, though perhaps not for the reasons he might think. "No, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't see it. That I didn't know… I never expected any of this to happen. I never thought I'd fall for him, of all people. You meant a lot to me. You still do. I don't know why you thought the chances were so slim. When Gwen was asking me about guys I might have feelings for, you were among them. My heart just- ended up somewhere else…" She hugs her legs closer. "Do you know why? Why you felt like that about me? I think- I think Aman felt something too and was trying to tell me but I just wasn't in a good place to hear it. So- was Gaius right? Am I somehow- making people love me?" Rhiannon finally turns her head to glance at Seth, fearful eyes filling with tears. "What if I get back, and all that time away just made him realize he never loved me at all." Seth’s expression softens and he shakes his head a little, “Nah Rhi, as far as I know I think outing me was the only truth that asshole ever spoke,” he rolls his eyes, “And if Narsus dumps you I think I’ll- literally kill him.” He coughs awkwardly but smiles a little lighter, feeling his heart settle a bit. “And you- don’t have to apologize. S’not really why I’m telling you all this. Your heart is yours to give. I just- I want you to be happy. So if it’s him, and- and not me, that’s ok. As long as it’s what you want.” He turns a little bit red and looks up from where they are as if to hide it, tracing the trunks of trees and leaves that converge above them. “I-I don’t really know what to say though. You’re- you’re amazing. Powerful, strong, brave- kind, gentle. Beautiful- but still an absolute dork, somehow,” he coughs, clearly flustered. “When I first met you I was so new to this stuff, I hadn’t seen this side of doing what we do. Carrying impossibly heavy burdens or struggling- I thought you were so strong. It’s gonna sound really fucking corny,” he instinctively moves a hand to his face to somehow shield his embarassment from view, “But after we really talked that first time- and stuff, I thought to myself that you...were a real hero. The kind of hero I’d like to be. I know you don’t feel that way but- I do. And y’know I just...like being around you. A-And all that, yeah. It was sort of...unavoidable I guess. You mean a lot to me.” He gets quieter and more flustered as he goes on until he collapses into the grass with a big sigh. “Aman’s an idiot- I told him not to say anything back then. I hope he didn’t hurt you too much.” Rhiannon wipes her eyes and the tears fade as Seth reassures her. She can't help blushing slightly as he actually does list off the reasons why he cares. She gives an awkward half laugh and shakes her head. "I really don't see what you see in me… what many people seem to see. I wonder if he does…" Clearing her throat, she continues. "But thank you. For sharing with me. I like being around you too, you know. And I think you're every inch the hero that I supposedly am. I'm really glad we met. I'm even more happy that we became friends… And that much, at least, never has to change. You'll always have a place in my heart. Ice King." Rhiannon smirks at the title and lays back on the ground next to Seth. Caden rolls around in the thick grass where he'd hopped down when Seth fell back, pouncing and playing in Rhiannon's hair. "So you knew... Aman didn't hurt me- and he never did actually say anything. I may miss a lot of things when it comes to how people feel about me, but at that point even I knew what he wanted to tell me… And I just knew I couldn't handle it then. So I think I'm the one who hurt him…" Seth snorts at the title but his expression falls a little. “Yeah I knew. I don’t think it’s your fault though- well, trying to pin it on anyone is a waste of time,” he cringes a little, “But that’s a hard one. I think he just needs a little time. You too, maybe.” He shrugs, “If you need anything well- I’m probably the worst person on the earth to ask advice from but, I know someone who’s surprisingly pretty good at it,” he can’t keep a little blush out of his cheeks, “So I think I’m better at it now, or something.” “I’m glad I met you too, Rhi. I don’t think I’d have come this far if I didn’t. To be honest- I was really afraid that if you found out that...everything would fall apart. But here we are- and it...doesn’t feel like anything’s changed,” he smiles, and then immediately groans, “Other than the fact that I can’t hide my mushy insides from you- but fuck, I think you already knew that, so nevermind.” He looks miserable but laughs, and closes his eyes for a moment, wondering why it always feels so rewarding to push himself to be honest. Wondering when that changed. “I hope things stay like this. With Aman too. At least for a little while longer,” he says quietly, just under his breath. "I dunno, you've never steered me wrong before. I rather like asking you for advice. And you've never lied to me either, even about things where it might be easier." Rhiannon takes his hand and gives it a friendly squeeze, smiling up at the ceiling. "It's true though, I always had my suspicions about those mushy insides. And you never need to be afraid of me or us falling apart, okay? You're stuck with me and my mushy insides now." She gives a relieved sigh, relaxing into the grass a bit. She'd clearly been worried about the conversation too. It's a moment before she registers the last part. "What do you mean 'a little while longer'? Are you- expecting something? I mean I know I'm planning to return to Montreal, but I'll still be around I'm sure." Rhiannon turns on her side and props herself up on an elbow. Seth laughs, grateful things feel so easy. He gently holds onto her hand, new bits of grass freezing where he’d moved. His expression turns neutral and he shrugs, “I dunno. Seems like things are rough on the team right now. Though I guess- what’s new. But also...HELIX is moving around. After all this time, I guess. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried. Even now my powers are still doing weird shit. Sometimes I feel like I’ll never be done with them. Or that I’m just fighting against something I’ve already lost.” His gaze is distant for a moment, but he rolls onto his side too and looks uncaring, “But somehow there are a bunch of people on the team who’d probably fight it with me, or give their all to- save me if it came to it, so- I guess, even if it feels weird or like I’m depending on everyone...I shouldn’t worry too much, and have a little faith for myself and everyone, for once.” "I see… It's true, things never do seem to settle down around here. But you're also right- if HELIX tries anything, they're gonna have a war on their hands." Rhiannon's tone and expression take on the uncharacteristic coldness that had become common leading up to Montreal, but it swiftly melts away. "We've got you, Seth. Whatever you need. Whenever and wherever you need us." She sits up the rest of the way with a start. "Oh I almost forgot! There's still something left to show you." Rhiannon scoops up Caden and gets to her feet before reaching a hand down to Seth with a smile. He smiles faintly, chest warm, “The same for you, y’know?” He blinks when Rhiannon sits up and laughs, taking her hand and stretching after he stands. “I dunno, this place is already pretty awesome, are you sure there’s more?” He teases, but it’s betrayed by how excited he looks. “Lead the way- unless you prefer a race, which I’d...probably lose, but still.” Rhiannon laughs as she half runs back toward the staircase entry. "If you think it's awesome now, wait until I figure out how to use everything! And you'd probably win- if you knew where you were going." She calls back playfully before vanishing downward again. Despite how far up or down the tree these rooms seem to be, the trip through the stairway always feels like it takes about the same amount of time. When Seth emerges, Rhiannon isn't in sight. A cool, dark room is lit with bioluminescent plants and flowers of a strange unearthly nature. Gentle mist drifts throughout, its contact refreshing and invigorating. Soft beds made from the tree's wood and dark natural fibers somehow remain warm and dry. Seth breathes in the cool air, looking around with a sense of wonder. Was it some sort of...infirmary? Or at least that was his first thought. Place to heal or not, he knew where to tell people to take him when he got the shit beat out of him now- it seemed miles better than any hospital. He takes a couple steps into the room to investigate the beds and glowing plants, though his eyes drift a little looking for a certain white-haired girl. “Rhi?” he says suspiciously, smirking expectantly, waiting for her to pop out of nowhere to try and scare him- though at the same time he purposely lets his guard down, also wanting to be surprised. "Doesn't it feel nice?" Rhiannon emerges from the mist just behind his shoulder, smiling hugely. It's not clear if she means to startle him or not. Moving past Seth, she lets herself fall onto one of the 'beds'. "I had some cuts and bruises from training when I came here the first time. I started to forget they were there. Then by the time I left, they weren't!" She stares up at the ceiling as Caden takes up a position on her chest. It looks kind of like a starry night sky… Seth jumps a little but laughs warmly, seemingly satisfied, though he still eyes Rhiannon as though she may have a couple other tricks up her sleeve. But he watches her fall back, and walks over to take a seat on one of the beds near her as well. Seeing her fixated on something above, he looks up too and sees the shimmers and specks of light that dot the darkness above- but his eyes fall back to her after a moment. He can’t quite help the mix of things there in his heart that make a dull, soft ache in his chest when he dares to think about them. Things that he’d already accepted but- still hurt, a little. Fragments of longing, pangs of guilt- bits and pieces of joy and jealousy that evaporate as soon as he takes a deep breath of the damp air, and he turns his eyes back to the quiet sight above them. He hopes the silence is unnoticed and comfortable between them. “No kidding- Well, now I know where to tell them to send me when I get all banged up.” He leans back a little and wonders if some of his own wounds are being mended right now. “I don’t really know how all this stuff works but I hope you can figure it out. Seems pre’ useful- is it uh, is it always here? Or is it just here when you are?” He cringes a little, “Is that a dumb question?” Rhiannon enjoys the companionable silence with her friend as they both gaze at the faux starry sky ceiling above them. Her gaze grows distant as she thinks of things - and people - beyond her reach. Seth brings her attention back and she smiles at him. “I don’t think it’s a dumb question. I’m not actually sure myself?” She rolls over on her side and props her head up to look at him. “I think- I think it can be here as long as I leave the paths open. Believe me, I hope I can figure it out too.” She chuckles a bit. “That’s it though. You’ve seen the whole place- at least as far as I’ve discovered.You’re more than welcome to use it when you’re ‘banged up’ but um… please still be careful? I can’t help worrying. About everyone. Life is too fragile, and we don't always get to say goodbye…” Seth nods firmly, though he looks a little distant. “Well, you don’t have to worry too much about me- indestructible and all that,” he smiles faintly. “But yeah, thanks for showing me around, this place is really nice- and y’know, if you need any help investigating it or whatever from someone who absolutely doesn’t know what they’re doing,” he laughs, “I’m your guy.” “I’m also starving- uh, how does takeout sound? Picnic in the pool room sounds pretty damn nice,” he rubs his nose a little, hoping it wasn’t too weird to ask. “Is there an exit that leads up to Zodiac?” Rhiannon laughs a bit at Seth poking fun at himself. She sits back up all the way at his next question. "A takeout picnic, hm? Sure! That does sound nice. I wish we could invite Aman, but… hopefully they're all safe and having fun in Avalon. Maybe even having their own picnic?" Getting to her feet, Rhiannon begins to walk toward the stairs. Caden trots along at her heels. "An exit to Zodiac City? Maybe… I think it used to be accessible from the Heart, but the tree has closed it off from the outside. I might be able to open us up a path though. Come on!" She throws a smile over her shoulder and starts running. Seth jogs after her, though if he’s being honest at this point his legs feel like lead. At the same time Rhiannon’s energy is infectious and it’s not so bad, like a similar feeling to training with some of his favorite people on the team, but more fun. He smiles to himself, feet padding on the wooden staircase as they climb, content to follow after her for as long as he can- oh and well, lunch is going to be great. Category:The Morrígan Category:Ares Category:B-Verse Category:Scenes